forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Gale
is a playable character in Siren: Blood Curse. A TV presenter, she is the ex-wife of Sam Monroe and mother of Bella Monroe. She and her cameraman, Sol Jackson, head over to Hanuda to investigate the history of the town's disappearance in 1976. Witnessing Howard Wright interrupt the town's ceremony, she is separated from Sol, Sam and Bella when the siren rings. Afterwards, she attempts to find Bella. Her story is similar to Reiko Takato, Naoko Mihama and Mayumi Maeda from Forbidden Siren. 'Story' Before the incident Melissa Gale works as a news presenter from a news channel, with Sol Jackson as her cameraman, who secretly harbours a crush on her. Formerly married to Sam Monroe, she had a daughter with him, Bella Monroe. While there are no details as to how the divorce came about, it is highly likely that it was because of her insulting, abusive attitude towards Sam. Faced with going to Japan to film a documentary, Melissa hands Bella over to Sam while she and Sol go over to Hanuda to investigate supernatural rumours of the place. The budget cuts from the news mean that she and Sol are forced to follow a guide that takes them a long time to get to the town. Finally arriving, they are unknowingly sent into 1976 due to Hanuda’s unstable nature with time. They witness the ceremony to resurrect Kaiko, with Yukie Kobe, a nurse working at the town hospital, killed by being stabbed by Seigo Saiga with a sword. Before Miyako Kajiro could be killed, the ritual is interrupted by Howard Wright, who was brought to the town by the email of a time-travelling Sam Monroe. After the incident In the wake of the event, Sam and Bella arrive, with Sam thinking the ritual and murder is just a stunt by Melissa in order to get some footage for the documentary. While arguing with him about bringing Bella along, Melissa brings up his mother, only for him to reveal that she died only a month ago and that she made Sam promise not to tell Melissa about it. While briefly stunned by the information of her death, she quickly becomes angry and reveals her hatred for his mother, belittling Sam and ineffective by claiming that he was always under her control, not realizing the hypocrisy of her statement. Bella begins to cry over the arguing, though Sam reassures his daughter that everything’s okay. However, Melissa once again expresses her anger when she complains about the fact that he’s still wearing glasses that she bought for him as a present, rhetorically asking who wears glasses from their ex-wife. Sol is quick to remind the two that they just witnessed a murder and that they are arguing over comparatively trivial matters during the situation. Unexpectedly, Yukie, resurrected as a Shibito, reveals herself to them by walking towards them and laughs as the sound of a siren pierces the air. Melissa falls unconscious alongside everyone else. First Timeline Waking up after the siren, Melissa hides in a mine shack, wary of the shibito. As Sam enters the sack, she misinterprets his breathing as a sign of the shibito, and knocks him out. When he recovers, she apologizes and explains her mistake. Together, the pair find an escape path across the mines, but find that a band of shibito block the way. Knowing that they need a weapon to quickly take out the creatures, they go across the mine and see a shibito with a hand gun by an elevator shaft. Using this opportunity, Sam sends the shibito down the shaft and takes the gun, allowing him and Melissa to defeat the shibito by the exit. Melissa rants about how Bella being brought to Hanuda is Sam’s fault, and sets out to find her by herself. Melissa hears Bella’s plea for help from the Saiga Hospital, and tries to find her location, unaware that she is far behind her, observing her in a bush. Unexpectedly, Shibito Sol appears and ambushes her, causing her to fall off into a ditch and pass out from an arm wound. Waking up, she remembers that Bella is in trouble. Making her way to the Saiga hospital, she is forced to enter through a window due to there being no power for the automatic doors. Once inside, she encounters the Spider Shibito and advances to the roof after obtaining a key. Now on the roof, she sees Sam and Seigo Saiga enter a small shelter on the outskirt of the area. Calling out to Sam doesn’t help, since he is too far away to hear her. Angry, she calls him an idiot, and uses Sightjacking to listen to Seigo and Sam’s conversation about the current events, allowing her to get the number of the shelter. With a phone in hand, she rings up the shelter and gets Sam and Seigo to rescue her. Now outside the hospital, Sam and Melissa notices a page of a church from Bella's diary, seeing it as evidence of her survival. Seigo gives them directions to the church, in the Irazu Valley, but refuses to join them in their search, claiming that he has some things to take care of. Melissa and Sam head off to the church, unaware that Seigo then kills himself. In the church, Melissa worries about Bella, but Sam comforts her by reminding them of a time when Bella hid in the house and they worried and searched for her. Smiling at the memory, Melissa reveals that she always like his ability to make her better. Eventually, Bella does arrive at the church, and knocks on the window to attract their attention. They see her, but are horrified to discover that she's now a shibito. Melissa, ignoring this, gets near the window before Sam pulls her back just as a Maggot Shibito breaks it. Bella calls for her parents, her voice now taking on the supernatural tone of all shibito. After escaping from the valley, Melissa separates from Sam and makes her way to the Nest. Her sanity now lost, she enters a shack to discover Howard standing over Bella in shock, who has now become a Shibito Brain. Willing to protect her daughter from anything, she shoots Howard, who turns around and looks in surprise before he falls to the floor, dead. Melissa hugs her Shibito daughter, telling her that she will always be there to protect her. Sam, having just transformed into a Spider Shibito, appears and hugs Melissa as well. Amana observes this, and realises that the timeline is not how it should be. Time ends up rewinding to the point after Howard was shot by Shuji Shimada. Second Timeline In the second timeline, Melissa doesn’t hide in the mine shack; her first appearance in the timeline on-screen is when she enters the Saiga Hospital to find Bella, implying that, as evidenced later on, she retains some memory of the previous timeline. Now in the hospital, she finds a door that will give her and Bella exit from the building, but it needs power. Sol appears, once again a shibito, in front of the door, banging on it and calling out Bella’s name. Due to the lack of power being used on the entrance, he can’t enter the building through the door. Despite the possibility of a shibito attacking Bella while away, Melissa tells her to stay at reception, and makes her way down to the generator room and activates the power. Unexpectedly, this causes the hospital to enter an emergency lock-down, separating the mother and daughter. Using an elevator, Melissa is able to go to the other side of the hospital and reunite with Bella, fighting off Shibito Sol while doing so. They escape through the open window in the hospital, just like how Melissa enter in the first timeline. Melissa and Bella enter a car, though they are attacked by a shibito. Wanting to protect her daughter, she fights off the creature and drives off. Their ride is cut short when a Maggot Shibito causes them to crash, leaving their mode of transportation useless. Travelling on foot, they arrive in the Irazu Valley, and it’s apparent that no one is in the church. Bella asks where Sam is, leading to Melissa to say that he’s okay, though she herself worries about him too. Along their way across the valley, Melissa comes across a phone. Looking at it, she sees that the phone’s wallpaper features Howard and his friends at a Halloween party. Upon seeing him her memory of shooting him dead returns, and realizes her past actions with regret. Nearly making their way out of the valley, their journey is cut short by the Maggot Shibito, who has found them once more and wishes to kill them. As Melissa and Bella run off, Bella’s foot is stuck in the remains of a tree, which forces Melissa to distract the Maggot from her daughter in order to buy some time for her to break free. Going to extremes methods, she knocks over gas canisters and draws the Maggot to her. The creature grabs her while Bella is finally free. With a last resort, Melissa takes out her lighter and intentionally drops it, setting herself and the monster on fire after she tells her daughter to run. Bella is forced to watch her mother burn in flames before running off. Later, as a result of contact with the red water surrounding Hanuda, Melissa is resurrected as a Shibito. In her need to find Bella, she reunites with her daughter at the Tabori settlement; the child’s hope of a happy reunion is cut short by Gale’s bloodied appearance, distorted voice and that she “came here to get you”. Though desperate to be with her child, her decreased intelligence led to her being fooled by Bella, who lets her chase her round the settlement enough times for her to create a distance between each other, allowing Bella to escape the area. Over the course of several days, Melissa’s body ironically evolves into a Maggot Shibito. She makes her way over to the Nest, where she bursts through and confronts Sam, who is still human in this timeline. Melissa angrily demands to know where Bella is while trying to kill Sam. However, her rampage is supposedly finished when Sam latches several antennae onto her, allowing her to get struck by lightning, leaves her briefly on fire and incapacitated. Shortly after, Sol, now a Spider Shibito, attempts to go after Bella, but Melissa, with the last of her humanity, attacks him to save her daughter. Unfortunately, as reality is starting to become unsettled, the three fall into a time vortex, leaving Sam on his own before being sent back in time. While Bella’s whereabouts are confirmed to be in Hanuda in 600AD, where she becomes Amana, it’s unknown where and when Shibito Melissa and Sol are. Characteristics Personality Melissa's primary personality trait is her anger; towards Sam, she is prone to becoming angry and liable to berate him. She is quick-tempered towards him, possibly seeing him as a means to vent out her stress. Just as well, there are times when she is ignorant in considering certain factors that can be used against her in an outburst. For instance, when Sam revealed that his mother died and that he promised to keep it secret from Melissa, Melissa calls him a slave to his mother; she does not see the possible hypocrisy in her questioning, nor able to see how her personality affected his mother's opinion of her. One of her more open character traits, on the other hand, is the love she holds for Sam and Bella. Her smile and kind tone in the scene with Sam in the Iraku Valley church demonstrate a kindness underneath. Her dedication to Bella is seen when she sacrifices herself to save her from the Maggot Shibito. Even as a Maggot Shibito herself near the end of the game, she is willing to save her daughter from Spider Shibito Sol. In her attitude towards Sam in her undead state, she holds no regards to protecting him, even going so far as to try and kill him. Character Traits from Forbidden Siren Reiko Takato * Has a mother-daughter relationship with a young child with whom she goes through Karuwari. * Sacrifices herself to save child involving fire * Comes back as a Shibito, chasing the child around the Tabori settlement * Becomes an evolved Shibito in her appearances in the Nest, wondering where the child is * Sacrifices herself yet again for the child in order to save her from a colleague-now-shibito Naoko Mihama * Works as a TV presenter, going to Hanuda in order to shoot footage for a show surrounding it and gets separated from her camera crew * Has a mean-spirited and self-centered personality, acting antagonistic and going insane through her experience with the town Mayumi Maeda * Mother of girl who appears to them at church as a shibito, and is shocked * Mother and father become father with daughter (in Blood Curse's case, at the end of the First Timeline) Relationships *'Bella Monroe = '''Mother of her, search for her during most of the adventure. *'Sam Monroe = Ex-husband, gos with him to search for Bella, after becoming a maggot shibito attacks him. *'''Sol Jackson = '''Coworker, after turning a shibito chases her and Bella. '''Trivia Playable Chapters Chapters as an Escort *Episode 2: Chapter 6 = Sam Monroe and Melissa Gale in the Gojaku peak's mines Chapters as an Enemy *Episode 10: Chapter 2 *Episode 12: Chapter 2 Trivia *2 of her 3 levels are set in the Saiga Hospital *Even though one of the sub-objectives in Episode 9: Chapter 2 is to go past the iron gate, there is no actual need to do so. As the level starts out outside the valley church, which is past the gate, the player can simply go down the path leading to the gate and carry on with the rest of the level. Gallery 7-Large_Profile_C_Melissa_Gale.jpg Melissa with Sam.jpg|Melissa with Sam in the mines Melissa's phone.jpg|Melissa's phone in the Archive Files Uttlesford-20130708-01165.jpg|Melissa's profile picture in the status menu Category:Characters Category:Siren: Blood Curse Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shibito